


Tricks up the Sleeve

by lemonleafcloud



Category: 14U (Band)
Genre: M/M, except all the jokes are bad, kinda crack??, lowercase intended, maybe all the members, maybe humor, soft, stan 14U, stan talent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonleafcloud/pseuds/lemonleafcloud
Summary: one trip to the magic shop creates tension between gohyeon and hyunwoong and poor gyeongtae is the one caught in the middle.





	Tricks up the Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when a fandom only has one fanfic and i cant sleep at 2am. you get this shit. i dont even know where the hell i got the idea of a magic shop from but enjoy.

 typically the money the boy's received were limited but that doesn't stop some of the members from buying pointless things durning their occasional trips to the mall and this particular run was no different. 

this happened to be why gyeongtae, doyul, gohyeon, hyunwoong, youngwoong, and sejin stopped at a magic shop while the other members where probably spending their money on something actually useful like clothes or food (that definitely isn't apart of their diet) to eat while no one else is watching.

sejin and youngwoong were preoccupied spending their money trying to talk to the fake genie in the front while doyul was holding up a poor employee by asking her about everything in the shop and how it worked while dropping a few typical flirty lines in which he was rewarded with soft blushes and shy smiles by her in return. hyunwoong seemed to be just looking around by picking things up and setting them back down.

The shop was small yet pleasing to the eye with it's theme being deep red and tan with gold glowing lights on the ceiling. what caught the attention of gohyeon though, was the gold light that subtly fell against the skin of the boy trying to reach the top chelf, whining softly as he attempted a slight jump to get a better reach.

a quiet chuckle came from gohyeon as he walked to the boy and gave him an amused grin.

"hop a little higher and you may be able to reach the second self," the older teased gyeongtae who let his arm come down and gave him an unamused look.

"very funny, hyung. i forgot to laugh. cant you reach it for me?" gyeongtae pointed up at the cute bunny mask he was trying to reach.

"oh! gyeongtae, i wouldn't have thought you'd be into that kind of thing. i don't judge though, what you do behind closed doors is your business and roleplay can get-"

gyeongtae cut gohyeon off with a scoff and bright visible blush.

"only in your wildest weirdest perverted dreams. i want it because it's cute. please, get it down for me?"

the pout given to gohyeon is what cracked him.

"alright, alright, i've teased you enough." the taller of the two reached up and took down the bunny mask.

"there." gohyeon stepped closer to gyeongtae as he carefully placed the mask on the younger. a warm smile tugged at gohyeon's lips as he took in how cute gyeongtae looked in the mask, unconsciously rubbing his thumb along the smaller's cheek.

it took gohyeon a hot second to realize he was practically caressing the maknae's cheek due to gyeongtae's lack of speech and warm flushed cheeks.

"ah sorry- you had something behind your ear! it distracted me!" gohyeon quickly excused with the most natural forced laugh he could manage.

gyeongtae blinked back to reality and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "what? what is it?"

gohyeon reached behind the younger's ear to pull his arm back and show him a finger heart. "ah, it's just my love."

with that came another scoff, "you're still not funny, hyung." despite gyeontae's words the look in his eyes and smile making it's way to his lips were telling a different story and gohyeon couldn't help but let out a laugh.

the moment ended when a familiar voice spoke up. "hey, it's ten minutes til nine, it's time to meet up!" hyunwoong, of course, had no problem being loud in small quiet while reminding the others.

they all walked out of the shop, sejin and youngwoong got nothing but a bunch of a vague pointless fortunes, doyul ended up getting nothing as well but the phone number of the employee he was talking to, hyunwoong had a small bag of most likely useless pranks that probably only doyul or rio would fall for, and gohyeon happened to pay for gyeongtae's bunny mask to make up for his terrible jokes and lewd humor.

gohyeon felt an arm around his shoulder while they walked towards their designated place at the front of the mall to meet up with the others and turned to find the arm belonged to hyunwoong.

"hey find anything you can use on the others in there? you should try it on gwanghyuk, his reactions never disappoint," a friendly was spread across his face as he addressed hyunwoong. they were fairly good friends and speaking with him always ended up in laughs.

"yeah yeah.. listen, hyung." hyunwoong sounded serious and when hyunwoong of all people was serious, it was really something being serious about.

the smile on gohyeon's face faded to concern and he slowed down his steps. "what is it? the other's can wait, i'll deal with jaehyeok's bitching for you if we're a little late. he loves me."

hyunwoong let out a half hearted chuckle,  "thoughtful. it's about gyeongtae."

"what about him?"

"well, i'd like it if you would maybe back off him a bit.."

gohyeon took a moment to process what he was hearing.

"wait, what?"

at this point hyunwoong was walking slightly ahead of the older, his arm still on his shoulder.

"i saw you holding his cheek back there and standing practically an inch apart."

"i-" before gohyeon could speak any further hyunwoong continued.

"and it wasnt a one time thing, the last time we went shopping you were all over him with the same grin on your face. hyung, you know i respect you, and im really not the jealous type, but i had my eyes on him first." hyunwoong finished, his serious look seemed to fade and looked like his usual self as soon as he got that off his chest.

"hyunwoong-ah, it's cute that you have a crush on our maknae, but you don't own gyeongtae. dating isn't even allowed so being jealous is pointless. if i want to flirt and watch gyeongtae blush until his cute red face is under me then i will."

gohyeon really didn't want any conflict with hyunwoong but he did seem to be a bit overly possessive over the maknae.

hyunwoong's eyebrows raised, "under you? hyung, he's the maknae. even im not that perverted." the younger shook his head and let out a faux scoff before walking off to catch up with the others.

gohyeon didn't even have to hyunwoong's face to know he was grinning behind the offended act the younger was playing.

 

"yah, wait! i meant under me as in in my arms! because he's shorter! you're the perverted one thinking that way!" gohyeon huffed and while catching up with the other's as well, he saw hyunwoong hook his arm with gyeongtae's, pulling him close and lean down to whisper something in his ear.

 

whatever he said caused the maknae to look back at gohyeon with wide eyes and cheeks nearly the color of the deep red walls in the magic shop. gyeongtae's jaw clenched as their eyes met and he quickly turned his head away.

"what was.. alright, if hyunwoong wants to play highschool games then i can play too," gohyeon murmured to himself. "kissed gyeongtae once and thinks he's so big and-"

"yah, gohyeon! why the hell are you being so slow? would it kill you to walk a little faster? you know gwanghyuk's attention span isn't long enough to wait for more than five minutes without wandering off! and we're not the only ones that-'

_and there goes jaehyeok.._

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was pretty short and probably has typos galore, but like i said it was at 2am and i gave no fucks. thx for reading¡


End file.
